Reposted: Here one minute gone the next
by Star Wars is AWESOMENESS
Summary: Tommy was kidnapped as a baby and unknowingly mets his friends again and falls in love with Lil. Rated T because... because... well, I just want it to be.


**I'm reposting this whether you like it or not!**

A black van pulled up by the park. A guy, James, sat behind the tinted windows looking at the playground full of kids. So many to choose from. Then he saw him. That was going to be HIS kid. The little boy was sitting in the sand with four other kids near him. Two were twins, a boy and girl, another was a two-year old with bright red hair, and the other a Japanese girl with little pigtails. The babies were flinging sand at each other and digging with plastic shovels.

A lady with orange hair walked by to give his kid a juice box then sat back down at the benches. Then a really buff woman came to talk to her. While she was deep in conversation James snuck out of his car and snatched up the little boy. The little boy was so surprised that he didn't have time to cry until they were back in the van. As James drove off he watched his kid's mom search franticly for him but James was already around the corner.

The kidnapper gave the boy he would name Marcus a cookie. Marcus gobbled it up and fell asleep. 'Finally' the man thought 'I'll have a child to help with my purse snatching jobs. Nobody would suspect a guy with a little boy.' As the man drove away with his new partner in crime a woman was acting histerical on the playground.

"Where is he?" Didi kept on repeating. The police officer gave her a bag to breathe into while his partner was writing down all the notes. There had been a suspiciouse van hanging around and the person only came out around the time of little Tommy Pickles's disappearence. Stu and Grandpa had come the second after they heard Tommy had been kidnapped. Just then Chuckie came over and said,"Where Tommy? Tommy left srueriver (screwdriver). Chuckie held up the blue plastic screwdriver for everyone to see. Didi broke down in tears. Tommy would never leave it behind. That meant only one thing. Tommy was kidnapped.

4 years later

Marcus grew up to be an adorable toddler. His first word was "Tommy". James didn't know why his son would say this. They didn't know any Tommys but he was still excited. Soon Marcus, or Mark, was running so fast James couldn't catch up with him. On Mark's third birthday he rode a bike for the first time. All the neighbors were impressed that a child that young could ride a two-wheeler. At his current age Mark could do front and back wheelies and flips on the half-pipes at the skate park. Several BMX teams were trying to get the boy to join but he didn't want to. All he wanted to do was shoot films. A five year old couldn't be trusted with a camera so he never got to pursue his dream.

His best friend was a boy named Z. Z was cool and wore black clothes. Mark on the other hand was uncool and wore normal clothes. As scientists say, opposites attract. Soon the boys were unseperable. They hung out at the skate park when nobody was there because a five year old just didn't fit in. Mark tought his friend how to ride a bike and soon they were flipping in synch.

Age 16

Mark had grown up to be one of the coolest kids in school so when James told him they were moving it was really difficult. Mark ran away for three days then came back to his father packing up the last of the furniture. Mark had said good-bye to Z and the two men were off to their new house. It was only a half of a mile away from the school so Mark could walk there.

The boy felt a strange connection to the park near the school. It was nothing special but it made Mark feel happy. Once when he sat on a bench he had a flashback of an orange-haired woman giving him a bottle but the image disappeared as soon as it had started.

It was the first day of school. Mark was nervous because he didn't have any friends. At his old school Z had shown him the ropes but nobody was there for him now. Recently he had gotten a real BMX and joined a professional group. He was saving up money to buy a video camera so he could follow his dreams.

As he walked through the double doors it was chaos. Mark strolled to the office to sign in.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Jones. How can I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name's Marcus Hernandez."

"Oh. Well you already read the rule book so you can just go to your first class. It's math with Mr. James." She answered.

"Alright. Thanks!"

Mark left to find room 204. He found the class with no problem. When he got there he was late and the only seat was next to a boy named Phil. The kid was looking at him strangely but Mark ignored it. The class was really boring. It was just review of algebra. Who cares about finding the rate and distance of two people!

The day passed by until lunch. Phil was in all his classes so Mark decided if he could see if could sit with him. When Mark walked into the cafeteria he saw the boy sitting with two girls and a boy. One girl was Japanese with medium leingh black hair. She was sitting next to a freckled boy with bright orange hair and square glasses. And finally there was... wow. The girl looked like Phil but she had her hair in a more feminine fasion. There were baretts and hair clips pulling the hair back from her face. Mark fell in love. He trudged toward the table and said,"Hi, my name is Mark. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure" the girl twin said.

"Thanks"

Mark sat down and stared at the others. In his mind there was a quick flashback of kids who looked like the three but only in diapers. He quickly shook it out of his head. "So what are your names?" he asked.  
"Chuckie." Redhead said.  
"Kimi." Japanese girl chimed.  
"Of course you know I'm Phil."  
"Lil's the name. Don't wear it out." The twin said. Mark smiled.

The rest of lunch went by really quickly. It turns out they're on my bus home.

On the way home Mark ended up sitting next to the kids' friend Dil. He was an odd kid with a striped hat that had dentures hanging off the end. Mark found him really amusing. Apparently Dil liked him because the kid told him the story of the ledgendary Tommy. Tommy was Dil's brother who disappeared before Dil was born. The police said Tommy was problebly dead by now. Dil though that he was abducted by alians and he would come back to earth as their king. Mark thought it was hilarious but he kept a straight face.

"Where did he dissapear from?" Mark asked.

"The park near my house. He was there one second and gone the next."

Dil had invited Mark to join him and his friends at a place called Java Lava but Mark had bike practice. Little did he know, the detective who was responsible for the case was at the skate park watching the kids there.

Detective Carson was head of the Pickles case. It still bothered him how the kid could just disappear. There one minute, gone the next. All that was left behind was a screwdriver. He watches kids that would be Tommy's age in case he could be one of them. Detective Carson is the only detective who believes Tommy Pickels is still alive.  
All the others are betting on where his body is. Carson has met with the family so many times they're like a second family to him. They have dinner once a week where they discuss any news about Tommy. He was hoping this week there would be more news. It really hurt him to look into their eyes and say,"I'm sorry, There's no new information."

Detective Carson was watching the kids at the skate park when a new kid came in, wheeling his bike. The kid looked a lot like Tommy but his hair was brown (Two words: hair dye) . The detective didn't want to jump to conclusions so he didn't say anything. The boy was really good at biking. He did a flip and landed in a wheelie. Then he rode super fast at a rail, flew into the air and landed in a front wheelie. Lastly he did the half pipe jumps while hand standing on the handlebars. All the kids at the park cheered, the detective included. The kid was amazing! But Carson could see that the boy didn't enjoy it. The boy had a sad look in his eyes as if this wasn't what he wanted. He kept glancing towards the shop across the street. The store sold video cameras and film. The only question was why would a kid prefer cameras over bikes? A brief memory of one of Tommy's baby stories came up in his head about Tommy grabbing a camera and running around the house with it. Could the mysterious biker be Tommy Pickles the kid who went missing fifteen years ago?

Over the next few months the kids became best friends. Mark hung out with them but never told them about the biking. Whenever anybody heard about his BMXing they took advantage of him. Mark didn't want fake friends. As time went by Mark fell more in love with Lil. She wasn't like other girls. She wore nice clothes but they weren't as revealing as the others. She wore make-up but not too much. In Mark's mind she was perfect. Finally Mark got up the courage to ask her out. It was a friday night and the group was walking home. They were dropping Phil and Lil off at their house and Mark walked her to the door. After Phil had rushed in Mark put his hand on Lil's shoulder. She turned around. Mark was suddenly shy but stuttered out,"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow." To his relief Lil laughed and said,"Of course! I thought you would never ask!"

Mark took Lil to the movies for their date. At the end he walked her to her front door and headed home. When he got there his dad was drunk like always. Mark's dad was so drunk he didn't recognise his own kid. He thought Mark was his best friend and started sluring, "Hey Sal, I have something to tell you. You know my kid? Well he isn't really my kid. I kidnapped him when he was a baby. I just wanted you to know before we took our relationship to the next level." 'My dad is gay? Wait! What did he say? I'm kidnapped? Ok... maybe he's just graduated to drugs. Just in case I should talk to the police.'

Mark walked down to the police station. When the receptionist asked why he was there Mark replied, "To report a kidnapping."

"Has the person been missing for more than twenty four hours?"

"Yes. The person has been missing for fifteen years."

The receptionist looked astounded but called the missing person branch.

When Mark walked in to the office of Detective Carson and Detective La Sage. Only Detective La Sage was there sitting at her desk drinking a cup of coffee. When she saw Mark she gave a sleepy smile and asked, "Now what were you talking about when you said you wanted to report a kidnapping? Who's the victim?"

"I'm the victim. Today when I got home my dad drunkenly confessed to kidnapping me when I was a baby."

"We don't know if he was lying or not so I just want to take a DNA sample so we can test it against the DNA of kids who went missing fifteen years ago. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mark gave them some of his... DNA and left to go back home. For the third time that week James had locked Mark out so the boy walked to the skate park and spent the night in the bike shed.

The next morning Mark woke up to a kid nudging him with his foot. The kid looked excited to meet Mark and asked for his autograph. Mark, known to all biker fans as Thunder, gladly signed his helmet in exchance that the kid wouldn't tell anyone he was sleeping here. Mark may have lost his home but he still had his dignity.

All day the next day Mark practiced for the national championship. The winner would get a scholership to a college of their choice and would compete against kids around the world. There was nothing Mark wanted more than to win.

Later that day Mark dropped in on Lil and Phil but their mom said they were at Dill's house. Mark rode his bike to the house he had seen Dill walk into. He knocked on the door and Dill answered. Dill said, "What's up man?" Mark grinned and said, "Just stopping by to see if Lil is here." Dill turned around and yelled, "Lil! You boyfriend is here!" Mark laughed as Lil screamed back, "He's not my boyfriend!" When Lil got to the door Mark put on a fake hurt look and said, "I thought I was your boyfriend!" Lil glared at him and yanked him inside. The house looked familiar yet strange, like Mark had been here before, but he ignored it.

All of his friends were sitting on a couch watching TV. Mark sat down next to them and saw the program was My Little Pony, which is the second best show ever. Mark had arrived just in time to see the Mane Six defeat Discord. Being the brony he was, Mark jumped up cheering. Lil and Chucky were cheering too while Kimi and Phil just kept on watching in silence. When the episode finished the #1 greatest show in the entire universe came on… Star Wars: The Clone Wars! All the boys and Lil cheered even louder than before. The episode was Mystery Of A Thousand Moons where Anakin and Obi-wan had to find the cure for a deadly disease. Mark had seen the episode before but was still on the edge of his seat. When they got the cure Mark said, "Good, I was thinking maybe somebody changed the episode since I saw it last." After the episode ended Phil said, "Hey guys, the Storms are doing a preformance around here on Friday. Wanna go?"

"Yeah!" everyone except Mark exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, can't make it." Mark said.

"Aww, well it won't be the same without you." Lil said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Dil ran to answer it and Mark heard him say, "Carson! My man! How are you? Mom and dad are out right now but you can come in and meet my friend Mark. He's our newest member of the swarm."

"Sorry Dil, I can't stay. My partner told me to go collect some more DNA samples from Tommy's room."

"It's just the way it was when he was taken. Mom refuses to change anything because she thinks that when he comes back he'll want the same room. Didn't it ever cross her mind that Tommy is now 16? I would hate to sleep in a crib. Pacifiers I'm cool with, but cribs?"

"Alright. I'll just gather the samples and get out of your hair."

"Don't worry, my hair can take anything you dish out."

"I'm not sure… we wouldn't want you to go bald like me."

"Yeah, that would be terrible. You having dinner tonight or do you have work?"

"I can come later tonight. Say hi to the swarm for me." Detective Carson said then walked upstairs to Tommy's room. Dil was right, it was exactly the same as every time he came here. The crib and all the toys hadn't moved an inch. Detective Carson swabbed a teething toy and placed the swab in a vial. On his way out he saw the kid from the skate park watching TV with the others. Detective Carson just left.

Friday came by quickly. Mark took Lil on two more dates until then. When the group left for the show Mark stayed behind and left a few minutes later. He arrived a little before his friends and went straight to the locker room to change. Mark pulled on his black biking suit with 'Thunder' written in blue letters on the front. It was complete with a black mask that was lined with blue around the eyes. Him and Lightning were the best of the team and always had the most fans. The team consisted of Thunder, Lightning, Hurricane, Tornado, and Blizzard. Tornado and Hurricane were best at spinning around on one wheel, Blizzard rode faster than anyone there, and Lightning and Thunder got the most air. An announcer called out to the crowd, "Introducing… The Storms! The fastest, wildest, and hottest BMXers to ever live!" Lightning took a microphone and said, "Now most of that was true. Especially the Hottest part. Now for all you ladies out there, I just so happen to be single, but my pal Thunder here is tied down." The group 'Aww'ed when they heard Thunder had a girlfriend. Mark couldn't help but notice that Lil was one of them. So Lil had a crush on Thunder? Mark grinned under his mask. This was going to be fun.


End file.
